tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Culdee Fell Coaches
|image1 = File:CFRCoach1.png |title2 = Culdee Fell Railway Coach |image2 = File:CFRCoach2.png |first_appearance = Mountain Engines |last_appearance = Mountain Engines |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |gender = Females |country_of_origin = * Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Culdee Fell Railway ** Godred (formerly) ** Ernest ** Wilfred ** Culdee ** Shane Dooiney ** Patrick ** Alaric ** Eric |basis = Snowdon Mountain Railway's coaches |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Mountain coaches |wheels = 8 each |designer(s) = Lancaster Carriage & Wagon Co. |builder(s) = Lancaster Carriage & Wagon Co. and Schweizerische Industrie-Gesellschaft |year_built = Between 1900 and 1962 |railway = Culdee Fell Railway |owner(s) = * Lord Barrane * Mr. Percival }} The Culdee Fell Railway owns nine bogie coaches, one for each of their engines, and formerly owned one open-topped coach. For safety reasons, only one coach at a time is taken up the mountain. However, Culdee pushed two coaches during his trial runs. Biography ''The Railway Series'' These 56 seater saloons form the entire passenger stock of the railway. Their interior furnishing is somewhat spartan, but they are the height of luxury compared with the coaches provided when the line was opened. Five were open-sided, but with a roof and waterproof curtains which could be let down for protection in bad weather. The sixth offered no protection at all. It was most unpopular and soon withdrawn, but some of the curtained stock lingered on till finally phased out in the 1920s. Each saloon coach has a closed-off compartment in front from which, on the upward journey, the Guards have a clear view of the line ahead, and can warn their engines crew in the rear of any obstruction. The position is reversed on the downward run. He must then be on the alert to use his emergency brake on warning from the engine crew. This brake is very powerful, and can bring the coach to a standstill in only a few yards. The wheels and frames of two open-sided coaches were used to build the "Trucks". The coaches are kept at Kirk Machan Carriage Sheds, with all nine occupying one road while the "Trucks" occupy the other. One day, a coach was frightened by Lord Harry, who was acting reckless. However, he derailed at the Summit, blocking Wilfred from going down and leading to his comeuppance. Technical Details Basis The Culdee Fell Railway Coaches are based on the Snowdon Mountain Railway's bogie coaches; the coaches seen in Bad Look-Out are based on the coaches as they were at the railway's opening in 1895, while the coaches seen in the other stories are based on the coaches after they were rebuilt in the 1950s. All original SMR coaches were withdrawn at the end of the 2012 series, and were replaced by new coaches for exclusive use with the railway's diesel fleet. Two of the old coaches have subsequently been rebuilt to resemble their original 1895 appearance for use with the railway's steam locomotives. Livery The Culdee Fell Railway Coaches are painted orange with cream window surrounds and have grey roofs. Appearances Railway Series= , Bad Look-Out , Danger Points and "Devil's Back" Companion volumes *'1970''' - Twelve Happy Engines *'1972' - The Railway Series: Surprise Packet *'1976' - Famous Engines *'1979' - Annual *'1987' - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection *'2005' - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines }}|-|Other Media= *'1989' - Thomas's Book of Colours *'2008' - Thomas' Sticker Express Magazine Stories *'1997' - Culdee *'2001' - A Special Story About Sir Handel Documentaries *'2005' - Hashire! The "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" Steam Locomotive is Alive! *'2015' - Secret Journey of Thomas the Tank Engine }} Trivia * So far, Catherine is the only coach to be named. * In the magazines, Culdee has been portrayed pulling coaches instead of pushing them. Some magazines also depict them as branch line coaches. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued; Catherine only) * Wooden Railway (discontinued; Catherine only) * Trading Cards (discontinued; Catherine only) ja:カルディー・フェル鉄道の客車 ru:Железнодорожные вагоны Калди Фелл Category:Rolling stock Category:Coaches Category:Culdee Fell Railway Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Female characters Category:Narrow gauge Category:Switzerland